Girls And Seeking
by Carlos68
Summary: Almost 4 weeks after the 63rd National High School Sensha-dou tournaments, Ooarai High School is stuck on land because of bad weather. But what happens if they play Hide and Seek, with lots of futuristic makeovers? But, Ooarai High School is soon going to find out that they aren't the only high school that is stuck on land playing Hide and Seek. Rated T for suspense and screaming.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer, Gmod Hide and Seek, or any videos about Seananners and his friends**

**Girls and Seek**

**Chapter 1: Oh crap, here we go…**

-0-

The sun did not shine today; it was raining hard and it made it impossible to do anything outdoors. Recently, one of the propellers on Ooarai High School has fell off since yesterday because of the extremely rough weather from the Pacific Ocean. And because of this, Ooarai High School is stuck at port and has to undergo some extreme overhauls to replace the missing propeller, which will take 3½ months to fully repair if there is the right amount of steel to make a propeller.

So during the time being, Miho and her friends were all confined to stay inside an inn somewhere in town. Mostly everyone onboard Ooarai High School had to stay off the ship because of the ship being held in a massive dry docks and making it too unstable to hold anyone onboard. Other than the people who were instructed to stay off of Ooarai High School, the students couldn't do anything all because of that cold, cold, wet day. Miho sat there with Saori in one of the seats near the window in the inn. They both sat there together watching the rain hitting the windows softly before Saori said, "Ah, I wish we had something to do besides practicing Sensha-dou."

It was too wet to go out and too cold for Sensha-dou; the environment beyond the city limits was too wet (with mud spots and uneven hills riddling the battlefield), and if that wasn't all, there was light fog that was too difficult for binoculars to penetrate. So Miho and her friends did nothing at all and watched the rain and staying indoors. And that was what they could do was sit or play board games while being indoors. And after a while, they did not like it, not even one tiny bit. But suddenly, from Miho's cell phone in her left pocket, her alert tone of her receiving a text message came in.

Feeling the vibration and the ringer tone in her pocket, Miho reached down and flipped open her phone to be surprised to receive a strange text message from Ayumi, who was one of her friends that were stuck indoors somewhere else. In the text message, Ayumi and typed out the following message: _'Where r u?'_

Saori looked over Miho's shoulder from her right and asked a bit baffled to the strange text message "That's weird. Why would Ayumi be asking us where we are?"

Miho didn't looked at her best friend as she responded "I don't know, maybe she's about to tell us something that's going on where she it."

"What does that mean?" Saori asked still baffled.

"Maybe Erwin has got something planned, but I don't know." Miho responded as she began texting back Ayumi with a simply reply: _'I'm at the inn with Saori. What's going?'_

Clicking the enter button on her phone, Miho had only waited for a few moments before her ringer tone went off again with a reply from Ayumi at an alarming speed: _'Well, u r not going to believe wut I'm about to say.'_

Saori was a bit of a combination of being timid and excited to Ayumi's reply "Okay, this is going to get interesting."

Miho didn't say a word as she text Ayumi a reply: _'What is it?'_

Pressing her enter button again on her phone, Saori instantly made a questioning remark about the strange text message that Ayumi sent "What a strange way to get a friend's attention on a rainy day. I mean look out on the streets, there's not even a lot of traffic because of the fog. Even if there were cars going out and about, there going slow because of the slippery roads."

"Right," Miho replied before adding it on "So much for going on a bike ride if there is fog."

"Yeah, pretty much. I was thinking of the same thing as well." Saori supported Miho's plan for the day.

Just then, Ayumi replied back saying: _'Do u remember the closed apartment complexes from the Sensha-Dou Tournaments?'_

Miho gave a little bit of an 'hmm' sound as she read Ayumi's reply and replied with only a simple word: _'Yes. Y?'_

"Why would she want to ask about the closed apartment complexes back in the last tournament?" Miho asked to herself as she closed her phone after replying to Ayumi.

Saori only shrugged her shoulders to only add to the confusion that was microscopically creeping up on both girls.

Only several moments went by until another text message came through on Miho's phone. Uncovering her phone from her hands as she looked down, Miho flipped her phone open with her right thumb in her hand and read Ayumi's reply: _'Because Anzu had got something quite interesting together there. She put together a futuristic game of hide and seek for all of us to play.'_

Miho wasted no time to reply with the following text: _'What do you mean by saying; a futuristic game of hide and seek?'_

Saori was looking over Miho's shoulder as she was replying with the text in her phone before commenting somehow cheerfully "Hide and go seek? I love that game, but we can't do that out in the rain."

Miho heard her friend make the cheerful comment as she sent her reply to Ayumi and agreed to her friend's comment "That's pretty obviously. But why what Anzu put together a so called; futuristic game of hide and go seek in the rain?"

"Who knows about her; she does anything to at least keep all of us entertained at least." Saori answered.

"True. But in the rain?" Miho responded before giving a 'pff' sound before mumbling clearly "That's not a good day to do so."

"Oh come on, at least she's trying to…" Saori was about to go on before Miho's phone went off again and caused Miho to open her phone again to see Ayumi's reply about the game.

The reply said on Miho's phone: _'Come to the apartment complexes first, it's too hard to explain while txting.' _

Miho held her phone in her hands for a moment about her answer before putting in: _'No problem, I'll meet you there.'_

Miho closed her phone and put it in her pocket before turning to Saori and quickly asked her "Want to come with me? I'm heading to the apartment complexes."

"Sure, why not." Saori replied with enthusiasm as Miho got out from her seat and went over to the closet that was to the left of the inn's bed. Miho had a smile hidden from Saori as she went in the closet and retrieved her raincoat and her boots before Saori followed not too far behind and got into her raincoat and boots as well.

With both girls dressed, Miho closed the closet before purposely announcing "Well, here goes nothing. Let's go."

Miho and Saori went over to the exit that was located to the left of the window that Miho and Saori were staring out of, and they both exited the inn as they turned the lamp off on the nightstands.

-0-

**Meanwhile at the abandon closed apartment complexes…**

Ayumi had clicked her phone closed before she got an alert on her HUD glasses. Inside up on the 3rd floor in the west apartment areas, she was hiding behind the boarded up window of an apartment bedroom as she got an alert on her HUD glasses saying that the seeker has gone loose. She was in a good hiding spot, but she was worried that she hid to obvious close by from the seeker; who the seeker in particular was none other than Erwin.

This game had a lot of twists for such massive innovations done to it. First off, unlike the old school hide and go seek; the players are wearing a specific type of uniform to tell who is a hider and who is a seeker. As for Ayumi and for the hiders who were hiding somewhere, she was wearing a military-like vest that was completely blue and she had military-graded padding from her feet and knees all the way up to her elbows, shoulders and her hands. Her entire body was wired with microscopic sensors inside the pads that are able to pick up the seeker's contact on the hiders when they get touched in any way; no matter if it's a hug or a simple finger touch.

There was a second twist; whenever the seeker finds and tags a hider, unlike the ordinary game of hide and seek (where the hider becomes out when tagged), the hider becomes a seeker when he or she is tagged by a seeker. This was a big twist to the game in order to help the seeker hunt down the hiders in a shorter amount of time and with some partnership with some of the hiding places that the hider might hide in; maybe on top of some tall boxes, or if the hider locked him/herself inside a room. This explains the reasoning for the players to have uniforms on; having the hiders wear blue, whereas the seeker(s) wear red to make them distinctive from a distance.

Then there was a third twist; the game was further innovated for the players to be equipped with HUD glasses to keep track of the time and act as an eye-shield from the environment or when the player falls down on accident or runs into a wall. The timer was located to the upper left corner of the glasses while the square shaped crosshairs were cut half and shaped in the center of the glasses. These crosshairs helped the players identify each others' names whenever they can't say their names by heart or when the situations get sticky and the players are in hot pursuit from the seekers. As a last feature with the HUD glasses, they also had an onboard microphone system added on each side of the glasses and mounted gently in the ears to allow for distant chatting and commands over long distances whenever shouting is too dangerous. Although, the microphone system allows for the players to still hear the environment around them and still be waterproof just in case the hiders went swimming underwater to hide from the seekers.

Finally, but not least, there was a fourth twist; when the game is shrunk down to one hider remaining, the last hider's name can be spotted from a distance by the seeker. And if that wasn't all, to make matters worse for the last hider, the seekers can detect the hider's glowing footprints for 5 seconds before they start to disappear. This was done to make seekers be able to find the last hider when the hiding area was huge, primarily helping the seekers be able to find the last hider in an area involving a big abandon closed apartment complexes.

Ayumi was watching from the window and between the boards as she saw Erwin look around at least and head to the north apartment buildings. Before Erwin reached the doors of the apartments, Ayumi heard some small panic alerts from Turtle Team from her radio as the voice belonged to Momo "Oh no, no, no, no, no, oh my god you're going to us caught! You're going to get us caught!"

Down below in the courtyard where Erwin was, she had to at least say something as she entered into the north apartments building "You smell that? I got the eyes and the nose of a fox, and I'm going to find you one way or another."

Ayumi had to giggle a bit just listening to what Erwin commented before Noriko blurted out "Whose doing something stupid?"

Again, Ayumi giggled briefly before putting a reply into her radio with her thumb on her right tip of her HUD glasses "Uh…well obvious I'm hiding in a stupid place at the time being."

Ayumi continued quickly before cutting short smoothly "If I'm all just in some little room, I'm pretty much doing something stupid."

Ayumi could swear that she heard a 'hmm' sound from Erwin before she heard Erwin make a prediction about someone's whereabouts "I know what you guys are probably into. If I was stupid and I lacked the ability to hide from my friends, where would I be?"

Like always, Momo gave a rude but a sarcastic reply to Erwin's prediction "You find your own spot, whoever is creeping over there."

"What?" Anzusa asked rather slowly.

"Are you insulting me or Erwin? Because…" Anzu questioned kindly about Momo's rude reply before Momo replied without Anzu finishing…almost.

"Well, collectively, collectively. I'm working real hard on relaxing those insults."

Ayumi was stilling keeping track of Erwin going inside the north apartment complexes before Erwin disappeared and going out of her view for now. Shortly as she turned her head away from the window, she heard a small but loud creak from the apartment entrance door and hearing Yuzu's cautious voice "Hey uhh…is there anyone in here?"

"Just me, I'm in the bedroom." Ayumi replied quickly as Yuzu crept to the doorframe of the bedroom and peaked in nervously if Ayumi is a seeker. Yuzu was about to retreat from the doorframe when Ayumi saw her and welcomed her "No wait, no, no, come on in. Come on in."

"Okay." Yuzu hesitated a little bit as she walked into the bedroom and quickly commented about the bedroom "What a quick hiding spot this is."

Quickly, Erwin had the audacity to predict Ayumi's whereabouts from Yuzu's comment "If that indicates that you're in a lonely little apartment, I'm going maul you guys once I find you."

"Wow, I didn't know Erwin could talk like that." Anzu partially sarcastically remarked to Erwin's ambitious goal to find the hiders.

It was quiet for a moment before Noriko tried to start a bet in a weird way "Hey Momo."

"Yep?" Momo replied over the radio.

"There's a probable chance that I might be the next seeker." Noriko simply said as everyone else didn't say anything "Oh and, if you sell out your friends now, and might give you an immunity the next round."

"We know you're joking right?" Momo asked partially uninterested and distrusted.

"Clearly, blank immunity." Noriko confirmed before supporting it with further information "I'm not giving you some hip-hop cheesy deal here, I'm giving a real deal here."

"Uh huh." Momo replied plainly.

"Don't tell where we are." Saemonza warned in a tiny panic somewhere in another apartment complex area.

Momo sighed before giving some info about her plan to win "Well right now I'm a little concern of being encadenado in the time being. So I'm going to keep my mouth shut, and I'm not going to say anything until the time passes."

Ayumi was looking out the window again with Yuzu not saying a word before they saw Shinobu trying to jog stealthily across the courtyard from the south apartment complexes and coming over to the west apartment complexes; right where Ayumi and Yuzu are hiding out. However, suddenly, Erwin made a rather silly question to Shinobu as Ayumi and Yuzu saw Erwin exit the north apartment complexes and spotting Shinobu running towards the west apartment complexes "Uh, what are you doing over there?"

"Oh s***, nothing!" Shinobu shrieked from her radio as she ran inside the apartment complex "You don't see anything here!"

"Oh yes I do, now get back here." Erwin paraphrased in a way of Shinobu's response as she started sprinting over to Shinobu from across the north apartment complexes.

"Oh this is inevitable." Shinobu feared before she said her last words as a hider "Inevitability."

Up in the right upper corner of Ayumi's HUD glasses, there was Shinobu's name in red that followed with an alert saying: _'Shinobu has joined the seekers.'_

"Ah dame." Shinobu muttered as there was Erwin snickering quietly in the background.

Ayumi looked over to Yuzu while being careful not to touch her radio and made a remark about Shinobu being caught "So much for hiding here."

"I don't know, they may never find us quickly enough if we hide under the bed." Yuzu gave a tip with a timid tone on the tip of her tongue.

"Right then." Ayumi agreed as she turned back to her left and neglecting Yuzu as she looked at the partially rotting wooden bed frame before continuing her agreement "Let's get under the bed, they may not look under here if they are too much in a hurry."

Yuzu nodded as Ayumi walked to the left of Yuzu and got on her stomach and army crawled under the bed frame. Just as Ayumi got her hips under the bed and Yuzu was crouched and ready to crawl under the bed, Erwin began to give a briefing about everyone else so far to Shinobu "Alright listen up. Were looking for 15 fugitives, and they are all wearing matching blue vests. One of them will have blue neon lights chasing her like some type of futuristic person."

"You got it, I'm on it then." Shinobu confirmed as Ayumi and Yuzu can predict that they split up to search the entire apartment complex for anyone hiding in the apartments on every floor.

"You know, I may or may not see both of you right now, but I do not want to know." Momo had to just chime in as to discourage them.

"Ah well were about to find you in any minute now." Shinobu counterattacked with some ambition.

"Well, wroops…!" Momo half sighed and said.

Ayumi had completely got under the bed before Yuzu got prone on the ground and side scooted under the bed to the left of Ayumi. Before Yuzu could get her left arm under the bed, Shinobu muttered to herself about finding Momo "Okay, think like Momo…think like Momo."

Erwin wheezed with laughter for a second before Shinobu chuckled once and real quickly before Momo started cursing "Oh s***, I hate when my clothes get torn like this. Dame it!"

Before Momo ended her cursing, there was a fainted sound of cloth tearing in the background of Momo's cursing before she muttered in panic "Oh my god."

"Erwin did you…I heard that." Shinobu alerted Erwin about the sound of the clothes being torn.

There was a long moment of silence as Ayumi and Yuzu lay on their stomachs under the bed and hearing the footsteps below them. They can only predict that either Erwin or Shinobu is directly right underneath them as they heard the footsteps get louder and then quickly quieter as the sound of door was flung open down below.

Erwin quickly came on the radio and asked "Momo, did you catch your sleeve against something?"

"Well I got my skirt stuck near one of the boards on the windows." Momo admitted with a lot of worrying at the tip of her lips.

Shinobu and Anzu were the only notable players who had laughed before Momo paraphrased a comedy quote to shut them up "Silence! I'll kill you if you continue laughing; my panties are showing because of the large tear in my skirt!"

"Oh my god, this sucks!" Momo shrieked before cursing another sentence again "S***. It's like my skirt just snagged onto the boards and jammed itself in between them, I can't even get them out in either direction!"

Ayumi and Yuzu started laughing without their radio being activated before mellowing down almost in time to hear Momo make a sound of distress "Umm…!"

There was yet again another passing moment before Shinobu came on the radio again and asked Momo a question to get her attention "Hey Momo."

Momo didn't respond immediately as she replied with a simple rude word a couple seconds later "What?"

A few seconds later, Momo began to cruse and plead "Oh s***, no! No!"

In the time it took for her to curse, her name popped up on the right upper corner of Ayumi's HUD glasses saying: _'Momo had joined the seekers.'_

"I got her." Shinobu announced to Erwin.

"Where was she?" Erwin instantly asked to Momo's whereabouts.

"She was on the 2nd floor in apartment number 231; she was in the bedroom near the window." Shinobu replied with Momo growling and partially cursing in the background.

"You know, I feel like a caged animal just feeling stuck like this in front of you." Momo sarcastically bitterly commented about herself before Shinobu traced the cause of Momo getting stuck.

"It's because of the nail right here that ensnared your skirt as you got close to the boards over here." Shinobu discovered about Momo getting stuck.

However, Momo was still growling before Shinobu finished "Baka…baka, baka!"

"You're almost unstuck; I just have to apply a little bit more…there you go." Shinobu sputtered as Ayumi and Yuzu can only predict that she got Momo's skirt loosened from the sharp nail.

"Oh god finally, this is embarrassing." Momo grunted from her radio as Erwin silently giggled somewhere.

Ayumi began to ignore the rest of the chatting before she started a whispering conversation with Yuzu to cheer her up "You know I got a plan; we can, we can uh…chill here until they get out of this apartment complex and we can come out safely to the window. How does that sound?"

"Sounds legit, but I'm scared." Yuzu whispered back in a growing hesitation.

"True for me," Ayumi replied in a similar feeling of Yuzu before adding to Yuzu's fear "that's unless of course they happen to…look under the bed when they're…taking their sweet time."

Only 10 seconds went by on Ayumi's HUD timer before she continued whispering to Yuzu "The thing that we have going for us, mainly, is that they are becoming completely overconfident."

Yuzu giggled with her teeth clenched together to muffle her laughter as Ayumi smiled and quietly giggled as well.

"You know, I hear someone giggling upstairs." Momo rudely discovered as she came on the radio and instantly froze Ayumi and Yuzu in place "Who the hell is taunting us up there?"

"Oh hello Akebi." Erwin sarcastically greeted to Akebi before Akebi shortly shrieked from the stairway.

Quickly, Erwin easily subdued Akebi as there was the sound of a door opening on the 3rd floor hallway and the alert on Ayumi's right upper corner of her HUD glasses saying: _'Akebi joined the seekers.'_

Akebi started giggling nervously from her becoming seeker before she started lightly hiccupping as she began to mellow down and tell Erwin what she did to her "You scared me when I was about to come up the stairs. You know that right?"

Akebi kept lightly giggling and hiccupping before stopping in the time for Erwin's question "I know. But were you the one that was giggling at us from upstairs?"

"No I just came into the building to recon on you guys; I had no idea where the seekers were." Akebi replied with a clear voice as she ended.

"Are you sure you're not lying about the fact you were laughing upstairs?" Momo jumped in with another question to justify if Akebi was lying.

"Wha…NO!" Akebi defended herself before continuing her reasoning "I was coming upstairs to hide when Shinobu was turned into a seeker. I was far behind her when Erwin turned her into a seeker and I was watching where you guys were going."

"Akebi, why would you try to recon on us? You know that there were 3 seekers all along. Why would you try to recon on us so closely?" Shinobu asked in confusion to Akebi's actions to recon.

"I was just realizing that I had to hide when Momo shortly became a seeker." Akebi shortly answered. Akebi's voice was so close to the apartment that Ayumi and Yuzu were hiding in.

As if it were to happen on purpose, at the worst timing; Ayumi's cell phone rang. But not with the complete sound of the phone blaring, but the phone was on vibration. The vibration sound shook in Ayumi's right pocket for a couple seconds before it stopped for a second and vibrated again.

Ayumi could reach into her pocket to see who it was because of the extremely low clearing of the bed proving little space to even lift for a single inch. Since the vibration of Ayumi's phone was in her pocket, it was on the ground and it created a tiny unintelligible clicking sound every time the phone vibrated.

Ayumi had to hold still as best as possible and make the most effort she can to not give away both her and Yuzu's hiding place under the bed. So with a hasty decision, she rolled to her left about an inch on her left shoulder and slowly took her phone out before rolling flat on her stomach again and seeing who was calling her. She opened her phone and saw that it was Miho who was calling.

Carefully hearing for the footsteps of all 4 seekers; Erwin, Shinobu, Momo, and Akebi, Ayumi answered to Miho's call and began with a whisper "Yeah?"

"Ayumi, where are you guys? I'm out in the central courtyard near the north apartment complexes." Miho asked and reasoned with Ayumi.

"Well, this is a bad time to call right now, because the seekers are really close by my hiding position and they might instantly find me because of my phone going off." Ayumi replied in a whispering sound volume.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I better hang up to keep you safe from the seekers." Miho understood before Ayumi heard a door opening from the apartment's front door.

Ayumi and Yuzu's hearts sank instantly to the sound of walking footsteps entering into the apartment; they were both screwed over by Miho on accident. Ayumi was a little too late to hang up her phone as she slowly closed her phone in time to see Momo's shoes from outside of the bed.

Ayumi overheard an action that Akebi should have done from the apartment's kitchen as she watched Momo move across the bedroom "You know, I should've looked and seen which rooms that the hiders are hiding in, but I didn't."

"Okay," Momo muttered to herself before stopping to the left side of the bed and being quickly discouraged from the extremely low clearing of the bed "That's too small for anyone to crawl under there, that's impossible for anyone to hide under the bed."

"What's going on in here Momo?" Akebi asked as she came into the bedroom and saw Momo looking at the low clearing of the bed.

Momo didn't have to say anything as Akebi made a little closer inspection to the bed; she crouched down and went over to the bed and made a little sound of confusion "Hmm?" She put both her hands under the bed to measure the clearing before she made a startling surprise; as her right hand was touching the top bottom of the bed, her left hand was going to touch the floor until she felt Yuzu's vest.

Just as the warning said at the right upper corner of Akebi's HUD glasses: _'Yuzu joined the seekers.'_, Yuzu instantly sputtered into a burst of quick panicking pouts before startling the hell out of Akebi and causing her to fall backwards on her butt and curse in surprise "Oh s***! Oh s***! Yuzu was under the bed!"

Ayumi didn't make a sound when Yuzu was turned into a seeker before she realized that she got touched by Yuzu and got turned into a seeker as well. Her name instantly popped on her HUD glasses upon being tagged in Yuzu's panic: '_Ayumi joined the seekers.'_

"Whoa! There were two of you hiding under the bed?!" Akebi almost yelled in shock and surprise.

Yuzu was shuttering and was unable to reply before Ayumi weakly replied "Yeah, we were hiding under the bed together before we got our hiding spot blown by a phone call from Miho."

"Miho?" Momo instantly asked somehow baffled "What did she had to say, is she coming to the hide and seek game?"

"She's already here," Ayumi said before giving Miho's whereabouts "She's out in the courtyard below near the north apartment complexes, waiting for us."

Momo paused for a moment before she went over to the boarded up windows from behind the bed and looked down into the courtyard below before Akebi did the same thing as she stood up and went over to the window.

For a few moments, Ayumi was slowly climbing out from under the front of the bed before Momo confirmed Miho's whereabouts "She's here."

"Whose here?" Erwin asked as she chimed in as she entered the bedroom before looking over to her left and seeing Ayumi climb out from underneath the bed like a prison inmate who had just got beaten to hell by an abusive prison captain. Yuzu didn't move before Momo replied without giving Erwin a chance to laugh yet "Miho and Saori have arrived, we got to tell Anzu to stop the game for a moment so we can get Miho and Saori into the game."

"Where are they?" Erwin asked.

"They're down in the courtyard where you spawned as a seeker; they're near the entrance of the north apartment complexes." Momo replied before Erwin wasted no time whatsoever and went over to the boarded up window to see Miho and Saori down below shortly.

Erwin turned her head from the window and stared at Momo for a second before declaring the game to be paused "Alright, let's pause the game, we got to get Miho and Saori into the game."

"Alright, let's give Anzu the heads up." Momo agreed before she put her fingers on her radio and announced to Anzu.

"Anzu, pause the game; Miho and Saori have arrived down in the courtyard below. We got to get them into the game."

"No worries," Anzu replied with no hesitation "Let's get them into the game."

-0-

**Author Notes: Thanks for reading, if you think I should add anything within this story; do feel free to give me ideas or opinions in the reviews. I like to also mention that I'm a fan of Seananners and his friends, and I decided to throw a twist of his gameplay of Gmod Hide and Seek into Girls Und Panzer to mix things up as a last minute Christmas special. But until then, Merry Christmas, I will continue to upload more chapters along the way for this story.**


End file.
